


Cunning isn't evil

by SlytherinInsideAndOut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinInsideAndOut/pseuds/SlytherinInsideAndOut
Summary: Draco Malfoy x slytherinHarry Potter AUSome things are different. Fred and George are still attending school. Set in modern timeDISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY ONLY THE MAIN CHARACTER AND SOME SUPPORTING CHARACTERS THE PLOT IS ENTIRELY DIFFERENT FROM THE HARRY POTTERS.An exchange student from America transfers to Hogwarts after her muggle parents die in a bombing of a military bass . She's a mud blood but she gets sorted into slytherin. How does she survive when the chosen one has it out for her? She's entering her sixth year. But she has a mission at hand. The entire US is counting on her to do the job. If she fails war is among them. How will she handle all this along with the looming threat of Voldemort?





	1. Hogwarts, Oh My!

Mia was always an awkward person. But when you move from America to Britain that's another thing. Especially when your a wizard. That's what she thought when Dumbledore met her on her new doorstep to take her to Hogwarts for a private sorting since she was coming into Hogwarts in sixth year at the age of 16. She was taken to Hogwarts a week before everyone else would come so she could get settled and get used to the place. She was allowed one pet so she brought her Newfoundland named Atlas.  
She followed Dumbledore around the castle and up a maze of stairs she was sure she would get lost because of. Once they reached a statue of a griffin Dumbledore whispered something under his breath. A normal person wouldn't have heard it but Mia was always a curious person and liked to observe people so she listened closely. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh at what she heard. Lemon drop was the password to get into the all mighty headmasters office. Dumbledore couldn't help but look over his shoulder at her in confusion and she couldn't help but comment, "you know my favorite candy is the Hershey bars." He just stared at her for a moment before chuckling to himself and continuing up the stairs that had appeared.  
The Oval Office. Mia thought as she entered the circular room. And she couldn't help but chuckle to herself once again at the joke that she had made that only a American and a select few would know. Inside the office were shelves upon shelves of books that she couldn't help but look at the spines of to see what each one held. In the middle was a desk that was fit for the president. Beside it was a perch and an ash tray below it. A Phoenix sat on the top. Dumbledore went to stroke the bird as he went to grab a hat that looked like it was more patches then original material now. He grabbed it and set it down gently on his desk. As if it would crumble to dust at at any moment and Mia wouldn't be surprised if it did. It started to move and a mouth appeared on it. It began speaking to her. " you are knew yet old. Wish to seek what I can hold. I hold your fate in which you question. Ravenclaw for those who seek knowledge above all else. Gryffindor you may fit for those who are brave. Hufflepuff for the kind and Slytherin for those who are cunning and ambitious. Place me on your head and I will tell you which quality you admire most. But remember I have never been wrong before." And so with that it went silent. And Mia picked the hat up very gently and set it on her head. All of a sudden she could hear this voice. Picking apart her thoughts, her feelings, her goals. It spoke, " your nervous what others think about you but still believe they don't get a say in who you are. You admire knowledge so maybe Ravenclaw. But you believe knowing things isn't all that matters. You would only stay and fight for what you believe in. You are not a Gryffindor. You are ambitious and believe being academically smart and being reality smart are both equal. You believe you need a plan for everything. And sarcasm is something that you pride yourself on. You are sharp minded but also sharp witted. SLYTHERIN!!!" It shouted after almost five minutes of deliberately. Mia took the hat off her head and gave it back to Dumbledore. After a moment of letting her house sink in she looked down and thought that her outfit today couldn't have been more color coordinated. A green sweater over a whited collared shirt, black skinny pants with rips at the knees, and black combat boots that were worn down since they were her favorite shoes. She drew her phone out of her bag to call her parents but realized they weren't there to answer the message. Besides Howgarts has no service. She sighed and looked down to pet Atlas that has been patiently waiting for attention.


	2. slytherin Life here I come

After some talking with Dumbledore about how this week being the only student here would go he called professors Snape to show Mia the Slytherin room. On there long journey back from the "Oval Office" to the dungeons Mia got bored. With Atlas walking by her right knee and hip and Snape a little in front of her left side she thought she would try to start some conversation. " soooo how long have you been teaching potions?" Snape simply look out of the corner of his eye at her. She thought well if he doesn't want to talk that's okay but I'm going to talk to myself out loud until he gets annoyed and starts talking back. " have you ever been to any other wizarding schools? I used to go to the American school Illvamory. Until my parents died and I moved to London. You know it's so funny because in America anybody with a brtish accent was fascinating but now everyone has a British accent and I'm the fascinating one with an American accents. You know I didn't think Dumbledore would let me bring Atlas with me but I couldn't imagine this adventure without him." She said stroking Atlas and on that note they reached the door to the common room and Snape told her the password. As the door opened Atlas ran right threw and hoped in the couch. Snape told her where her bedroom was and because she came after first year she would have to have her own room. Mia thought that wasn't a problem at all. Snape bid her farewell and allowed her to get settled in by herself. She followed where he told her to go and found a room with a gold plague with her first name carved into it. She opened the door to find a king sized four posted bed with Slytherin green curtains hung around it for privacy. There was a bay window looking into the lake. And if she looked close enough she could just make out the giant squid in the distance. At the foot of her bed was her trunk filled with the textbooks she would need for the year. Her supplies for school. And her robes. There was a Slytherin colored tie on her bed. That she guessed she would have to were every school day to signify what house she was in. There were also other personal things in there. Like her favorite books, her laptop but she guessed that would be useless now since there was no wifi. There was also picture frames with her whole family. All three of them smiling happily as if there wasn't a care in the world. She picked it up for a moment and smiled at it. There were also pictures of her and her friends from her old school. She placed the pictures on the dark wooded nightstand by the bed and stacked the books on the floor on the other side of the room, since there wasn't a bookshelf. She placed her ropes and clothes in the dresser and but all her toiletries in a basket ready for the fight in the mornings for showers. She grabbed a book from the stack once everything was put were it should be and was about to leave before she found a piece of paper in her bed that wasn't there before. She picked it up and read what was on the note, I noticed that you had a phone and thought you would like the wifi password coincidentally it is the name of your favorite candy : HersheyBar123. Hope you enjoy your wifi- Dumbledore. She picked up her computer and phone and typed the wifi password in. Before going down stairs with her book and now laptop she quickly sent a text to her friends in America saying which house she was in and that she was fine. They quickly responded saying somewhere along the lines of have fun and good luck. And with that she bonded down the stairs settled in the couch with Atlas at her feet and started reading and after a while started falling asleep.


	3. Uh Oh People Are Here

After a week of roaming the castle to get a feel for the place and having tea with Hagrid almost every day plus trying and failing to teach him to not burn food it was the day where all the students would come. Mia was feeling very anxious and came up with all the most absurd possibilities about what could happen. According to Dumbledore there would be thirty minutes before the sorting would take place for the first years. That means Mia had thirty minutes with all the Slytherins between second and seventh year. This was going to be a complete disaster she thought. To calm herself down she decided to watch some Netflix. Surprisingly enough there was an outlet in her room so she could charge her laptop and phone. So she plunked down on the coach with Atlas and started up some Sherlock. Soon enough after two episodes she heard the door slide open and chatter filled the air. The chatter soon stopped when all the Slytherins saw her. Nobody dare spoke a word. Someone came through the crowd. Not having to fight everyone seemed to part like the Red Sea for him. He came up to the front of everyone took one look at Mia and in the rudest way possible asked," who are you?" Mia not liking the way he asked glanced him up and down and said," I'm Mia. Who are you? A none colored in person out of a drawing book." She looked him up and down again and thought that that insult was good because of his white hair and pale complexion. The only things colorful about him were his ropes and gray eyes. Everyone gasped at this remark that she said to him and waited for his reply back. He started off with ," ok. Now we now your name but how did you get her before us and why does your accent sound so strange?" Now this was probably a good time to admit that Mia was from the west of America so she sounded somewhat like a cowboy talking but she thought she had better to explain. So she did. " I transferred here after I moved from America so I showed up a week early to figure out this place. I'm a sixth year." At this the boy sneered and said, " I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. I'm in sixth year too. And I'm known as the Slytherin prince to most. At this most people cheered but Mia just scoffed. Atlas came trotting over to her and sat by her and growled at Draco. " the Slytherin prince huh? Sounds like you're a stuck up privileged person who thinks he's better then everyone else because mommy and daddy are rich little people and never had you work a day in your life." And with that Mia grabbed her laptop and phone and went to her room with Atlas following behind. She heard someone call out to her say " the girls dormitory is the other way." She turned around and said," but my room is this way call me when the sorting ceremony is about to start." And with that she walked the rest of the way to her room and slammed the door shut. Plunked on her bed and started coming up with all the snarky comments she could come up with that she could say to Malfoy.


	4. Thanks Dumbledork

After what felt like a few minutes Mia heard a knocking at her door. She reluctantly stood up to answer it and found two people standing in her door way. One was a girl with red hair that was pin straight staring at her. The other was a boy. Maybe from Latino descent with black buzz cut hair. They both blinked at her when they realized that the door had opened. After everyone had stared at one another trying to figure out what to say the red haired girl decided to brake the silence that was slowly but surly becoming awkward.

" Hi I'm Courtney and this is Dan," They red head introduced. "Mia" Mia decided to respond with. " everyone is leaving for the great hall right about now. We thought you should know," Dan explained. " Oh yeah. Thanks for letting me know. Do you mind if I walk with you guys?" Mia said maybe a little to hopefully. She couldn't help it though. She just really wanted to make some friends in her house. The two looked at each other and seemed to come up with an agreement. " Yeah sure why not," they responded back to Mia. So they walked down to the great hall side by side. Which would soon become the only way they would be seen. Side by side. 

It took about and hour for all the first years to be sorted into their new houses. Slytherin gained around fifteen new kids. Some of them looked sad and frightened to be sorted into the supposed evil house. Some looked smug like they were they best of the best and everyone was below them. Mia felt that if she had had a proper sorting during her first year she would have fallen somewhere in between. 

Courtney had explained to Mia that after the first years are sorted Dumbledore gives a speech about the rules and the school and after the speech food would appear and everyone would dig in. So Mia waited for the speech to begin and when it did she found herself surprised that he had asked her to come up there with him and have her introduce herself. I was a horrid experience but it ended quickly. After that his speech lasted a good ten minutes so by the time it was over everyone's stomach was growling with hunger. This prompted everyone to eat like starved wolves when to food appeared. Mia merely watched and studied everyone. Now and then she would pick up a bit of food from her plate and eat it. She would answer all of Courtney and Dan's questions with honest answers. But the two both learned quickly that she wouldn't answer any questions about her family. So by the end of the night the three had become quite good friends. 

As Mia was answering some questions from Courtney and Dan she looked down and found a Hershey bar and lemon drop on her plate that wasn't there before. She picked up the chocolate bar and found a note on it: I tried a Hershey bar. I found that it was quite good. My favorite still is the lemon drop though. I do hope that you have a pleasant year here. My door is always open for advice. After all you do know the password. - dumbledore. After she had read the note she looked up at Dumbledore and found him looking at her. She smiled and he nodded back turned and continued talking to one of the teachers. Thanks Dumbledork she thought. Soon the feast was over and everyone was heading to their common rooms.


	5. Better watch out Potter

Mia went straight to her room after the feast and was trailed by Atlas, Dan, and Courtney. She flopped on her bed and Atlas jumped up it and curled up to her side. Dan and Courtney stood on the other side of the room. " that was overwhelming," Mia sighed out. Courtney snickered. " oh come on M it wasn't that bad. All you had to do was stand up there. You didn't even have to say anything." Exactly everyone probably now thinks I'm Dumbledore's favorite with the whole speech about treated me kindly l. I don't want that." Dan was snickering in the background. " oh what's so funny," Mia asked. Dan in between laughs got out," it's just your rants are so funny with your accent." He wiped away tears that were forming in his eyes. Mia just rolled her eyes out in amusement. " well you better go to sleep M, we have defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors first thing in the morning." And with that Dan and Courtney walked out. Leaving Mia and Atlas to curl up and drift to sleep.  
The next day  
Mia woke up with the sun shining in her face. She stretched like a cat and mad the sounds of a cat in a blender. She then began to get out of bed but ended up falling out and face planting on the floor with a loud thud. She untangled herself from the fallen sheets and grabbed her shower basket. Walking towards the showers. She entered the bathrooms in horror. There was so many people. She slowly walked to an empty shower taking deep breaths to calm herself down. It wasn't doing much for her. She quickly hoped in to the shower and closed the curtain. Turned on the water and sighed. She stayed in that shower for a good fifteen minutes and when she got out everyone had left only a few stragglers remaining trying desperately to get ready fast. This Mia realized was signifying that Mia was going to be late. She hopped out of the shower threw on her clothes and waved her wand to dry her hair. Ripped open her make up bag slapped some perfectly blended foundation on, because no matter how late you were going to be you needed to look your best at all times, she thought as she was applying mascara and eyeliner. Then came the hard part, she decided that she was going to magic the wing of the eyeliner on. She never really did this because she always thought you never know how good you are at makeup until you can get the wing. With that she packed up her stuff threw it in her room and dashed down the hall. Her mind gnawing at her how embarrassing it was going to be walking into class late.

She stood at the front of the door into the classroom. Battling her own mind on whether or not to just skip class. Finally the angel on her shoulder won and she opened the door. Snape looked up from what he was writing on his desk to look at her. " ah how good of you to join us finally miss Harrow what took you so long?" Now before the school year started Mia had made a vow to herself to always speak her mind until it got her in trouble. So she replied, " if you want a wing as sharp as my wit it takes a little time." And with that she walked down the desks to take a seat at the back. Snape merely chuckled at her remark. And based on how everyone reacted that was very uncommon of him to let that behavior slide. Mia sat at the back of the room with only three people. She knew these people's names not because of conversation but by whispers in the halls. Halls weren't the only place where whispers could be heard because Mia heard these people whispering about her. So she turned towards them and with steaming anger said,"Puta de ustedes, putas ignorantes. Does it feel good not knowing what people are saying about you? No it doesn't say it to their face. I'll start, I said fuck off you ignorant sluts. Your turn." With that she sat back down. Pride swelling up in her chest. This year is going to be my year she thought. But then Snape happened. Calling her down to do the patronus spell that they have learned about in class. She could do one, she's done one many times but it was just the people. No matter what a crowd of people staring at her would always give her that fist in the cut twisting feeling. But she prevailed and cast a beautiful grizzly bear patronus. She already had known her patronus was a bear but it was amazing seeing it after a while. she looked at Snape smirking at him for thinking she couldn't do it. The thing was since she lived in America she was surrounded my a lot of bears in the north and she always loved seeing them with their cubs. So when her old school taught them how to do patronuses last year she just knew it was going to be a bear. She grew up with them in her front yard why wouldn't it be. Once she finishes the patronus she sits back down and looks at the three Gryffindors in the back. After class was over she hung back to talk with Snape. But she realized she wasn't the only one that was hanging back. It was one of the three Gryffindor. Harry she thought the supposed chosen one who has had shit happen to him all his school life. The boy who lived. She ignored him and started speaking to Snape. " can I ask you a question on the homework. He nodded at her. " so do I have to write a full paragraph on question number eight or can I use bullet points?" " which ever one you prefer" She nodded her head and was about to leave when she almost ran into Harry. " sorry," she said awkwardly side stepping him. " didn't know Slytherin even knew the word sorry." He replied nastily. "Excuse me?" " oh it's not your fault Slytherins are just naturally evil." Says the Gryffindor who won't just take an apology without starting shit." He scoffed," whatever Slytherin." He sneered. And with that he walked out leaving Mia fuming with anger. The anger that rests unsettling in her chest. The anger that makes you want to get back at them. And that's just what she was going to do. Nobody will ever talk to Mia like that again. " better watch out Potter, you may be used to Malfoy's torment but you haven't seen anything yet." She whispered to herself. Chuckling sinisterly. Already coming up with a plan to ruin Potter.


End file.
